coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4105 (9th December 1996)
Plot Liz feels isolated and thinks she's being controlled by a maniac that she's never met. Claire feels that Des should apologise to the Wiltons. Becky teases them about not setting a good example to her. She celebrates her fourteenth birthday. Rita thinks it's wonderful that Mavis was caught with cannabis. Joyce cuts Judy dead in the Street. Tricia hopes to discuss her rights over maternity leave with Mike and is stunned when he tells her that she hasn't any rights; she's a bad timekeeper and she's sacked. Tricia accuses him of making excuses to get out of paying maternity but he insists she's a bad worker. Curly plans to tell Eric Firman that he's leaving but stops when Eric tells him that he's heard Reg's baby has been born and he's unemployed. Sally is horrified that Mike has sacked Tricia. Tricia is bitter because she doesn't want to scrounge off the social as she enjoyed having a job. Mike tells Sally that he sacked Tricia because she was a bad worker and points out she'll be better off on the social. Sally remains angry and threatens to resign if he doesn't take Tricia back. He refuses so she walks out. Vera comforts Tricia over her losing her job. Kevin is amazed that Sally has resigned out of principle. She tells him that she won't be staying at home but will find another job. Anne tells Eric that Curly is planning to leave and asks if she can replace him. Joyce throws £45 at Judy. Judy still worries about her money problems. Curly is disappointed when Eric tells him that he won't stop him leaving but asks him to work over Christmas before going. The Palmers join in Becky's birthday party but the celebrations are spoilt when Derek and Mavis burst in. Derek delights in telling the Palmers about Des keeping drugs but realises he's gone too far when he sees that he's spoilt Becky's party. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Claire Palmer - Maggie Norris *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Becky Palmer - Emily Aston *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Joyce Smedley - Anita Carey *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Anne Malone - Eve Steele *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Ida Clough - Helene Palmer *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough Guest cast *Eric Firman - Malcolm Terris *Charlie Palmer - Danny Davies *Carol Palmer - Beatrice Kelley Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Park Street *170 Park Street - Liz's flat and communal hallway *Baldwin's Sportswear - Office and factory floor *Firman's Freezers - Shop floor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tricia Armstrong is called to see Mike Baldwin at the factory. Curly decides to tell Eric that he'll be leaving the company. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,890,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1996 episodes